Escola Substituta
by Kimiz
Summary: Onde a diretora é substituta, os professores são substitutos e até os alunos são substitutos. Meio UA, vários casais e duas autoras loucas demais da conta.
1. Aula de artes

Kimi e Hina: OHAYO MINA!!!!

Kimi: Como é muita falta de educação não explicar nada e só começar a fic...

Hina: Você é fã de fazer isso!

Kimi: SHHH, HINA! Eles não precisam saber!

Hina: ...

Kimi: EEEU vou explicar.

Hina: Mandona metida.

Kimi: NÃO ME ESTRESSA, HINAAA! Bem, é o seguinte: Eu e minha MELHOOOOOOR AMIGA HINA, vamos fazer essa fic que surgiu da cabeça louca da Hina! Mas é claro que eu não podia deixar ela fazer tudo sozinha então eu me meti, como sempre e aqui está o resultado.

Hina: Metida.

Kimi: Não enche, Hina. Até porque você escreve muita palavra errada e organiza mal os fatos.

Hina: Sua sinceridade me comove.

Kimi: A fic é louca, e quem não gosta que avacalhem os personagens um pouco pode clicar naquele lindo fofo e querido X no canto superior direito da tela porque isso vai acontecer muito por aqui.

Hina: É.

Kimi: Ah! Naruto não nos pertence, porque se pertencesse aquele estraga clima dos infernos já tava morto!

"pensameeentoooo dos personageeeens"

Hina: Fala dos cara.

-fatos que estão acontecendo no momento-

(Kimi: comentários inúteis nossos)

Kimi: E VAMOS A FIC!  
Hina: Você é hiperativa.

Kimi: Não, só pareço!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uma pequena nota antes de começar a fic.

Tsunade andava com sérios problemas financeiros. O salário de Hokage não cobria mais suas despesas (Kimi: Seu sakê importado...). Ela não sabia o que faria da vida até que um convite para dirigir uma escola por determinado tempo (enquanto a diretora se recuperava da depressão) chegou. Automaticamente ela aceitou, mas acabou assustando os antigos professores, tendo que arranjar substitutos. Como os antigos alunos estavam de férias, ela tinha que arranjar alunos substitutos, (ela alegou que os pais tirariam férias deles), e a Academia de Konoha estava em greve, levando boa parte dos alunos para lá.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari: Nara, você viu o Gaara? Ele desapareceu. ó.ò

Shikamaru: Ahm... –cara de entediado- Não...

Temari: PÁRA DE OLHA PRAS MINHAS PERNAS!!! EU TO PREOCUPADA PÔ!!!!

Bate o sinal

Shikamaru: Que problemático...

Temari: AFF! Você me dá nos nervos! -puxa Shikamaru pelo braço até a sala de aula-

Temari e Shikamaru entram em uma sala realmente desorganizada, com a janela da frente sem vidros, muito lixo no chão incluindo alguns potinhos de ramen um pouco de sangue no fundo e... Kiba, Sasuke e Neji brigando.

Kiba: O que foi? Não gosta que eu fale mal da sua prima???

Neji: CALA A BOCA, CARA DE CACHORRO!!!

Sasuke: -segurando um livrinho- calem a boca, eu quero ler u.u

Neji: CALA A BOCA VOCÊ SEU EMO ETÚPIDO!!!

Hinata: Na... Não brigu... Em... "se matem logo seus imbecis"

Sasuke: -se levanta calmamente, fecha o livrinho, sério, e...- KATON KAKEMANY NO JUTSU!!!

-partes das carteiras e da parede de trás pegam fogo-

Todos presentes na sala, menos Sasuke, que volta a ler seu livrinho, em pé mesmo, já que sua carteira pegou fogo: O.O

Bate o segundo sinal e os alunos já estavam todos lá. A sala milagrosamente (como todo bom animê) estava limpa, organizada, e novinha em folha! Todo mundo conversando, era o primeiro dia de aula. Em particular quatro meninas muito desleixadas e bagunceiras que jogavam bolinhas de papel no ventilador.

Temari: Quem vai ser o trouxa que vai dar aula agora?

Tenten: ACERTEEEEEEEEEIII!

Sakura: Que dúvida, sua mira é ótima.

Uma loira entra em sala de aula usando uma roupa estranha e segurando uma garrafa de sakê numa mão enquanto na outra segurava uma prancheta, acompanhada de uma morena envergonhada.

Tsunade: MEEEEU NOME É TSUNADE E EU SOU SUA DIRETORA! SUA PRIMEIRA AULA É... Ô SHIZUNE! TÁ TUDO EMBAÇADO! EXPLICA VOCÊ!

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, eu disse pra não beber no primeiro dia de aula!

Tsunade: MAS FOI SÓ UM POUQUINHO! OOOOPS! HAHAHAHA! TEM DUAS GARRAFAS AQUI!

Shizune: Você tá bêbada.

Tsunade: Eu sei. E não é minha culpa se tá tudo dobrado. QUANTOS ALUNOS TÊM AQUI MEU DEUS? 40? ISSO TÁ PIOR QUE FILA DE PROMOÇÃO DE BRECHÓ! LOTADINHO! TEM ATÉ UMA SAINDO PELA JANELA!

Turma: 'O.O

Shizune: -empurra Tsunade pra fora da sala- Sua aula agora é Artes, os professores já devem estar vindo aí. Eu sou Shizune, a vice-diretora, se precisarem de algo me chamem, porque ela provavelmente vai estar bêbada.

Tsunade: VAMOS SHIZUNE! A ESSA HORA EU DEVIA ESTAR COMPRANDO UMA ROUPA NOVA! REPAROU NO TRAPO QUE EU TÔ USANDO?

Shizune: Com licença.

A vice se retirou. Nesse momento entra um homem loiro com um penteado bem estranho seguido de um ruivo com uma cara de poucos amigos. O loiro explode a porta e fazendo um sinal de vitória com os dedos diz:

Cara: A arte... é uma explosão! Yeah!

Ruivo: '¬¬

Cara: BOM DIA MINHAS ESTRELINHAS! Eu sou Deidara, mas os meus amores podem me chamar de Deida, eu vou substituir aquela vaca HOR-RO-RO-SA da sua professora de Artes que fica ensinando sombreados ridículos. Eu vou ensinar algo que preste procês!

Temari levanta a mão.

Deida: Fale, minha linda!

Temari: você vai nos ensinar a explodir coisas?

Deida: Claro que sim, o que você achou que eu quis dizer com "coisas que preste"?

Sasuke levanta a mão.

Deida: Fala meu moreno lindo!

Sasuke: '¬¬

Sakura e Ino: "olhos em chamas"

Deida: Certo, certo, SEU moreno lindo.

Sasuke: Você não é amigo do idiota do meu irmão? Tenho certeza que te conheço de algum lugar...

Deida: Eu? Ahn? O que? Eu nem conheço aquele moreno lindo, maravilhoso, nunca vi mais gostoso, digo, gordo! VAAAMOS A AULA!

Turma: o.o'

Gaara nem levanta a mão, já sai falando:

Gaara: você não vai apresentar o cara aí do seu lado?

Deida: Ah! É! Esse é o meu assistente, Sasori.

Temari: Isso quer dizer que ele só vai ficar aí parado encarando a gente enquanto fingimos que trabalhamos?

Deida: Exatamente! Menina inteligente!

Tema: n.n'

Ino levanta os braços se espreguiçando e Deidara estreita os olhos pra ela. Depois arregala os olhos e pula em cima da mesa da garota apontando freneticamente para sua franja e a encarando mortalmente.

Deida: COMO VOCÊ PÔDE!?!?

Ino: O que?

Deida: EU ME DÔO DE CORPO E ALMA PARA ESSA CLASSE E VOCÊ ROUBA DESCARADAMENTE O MEU PENTEADO! ISSO JÁ É DEMAIS! SUUUSPEEEENSÃÃÃÃÃO!

Kiba: Mas sor...

Deida: E SEU CABELO É HORRÍVEL! SUSPENSO TAMBÉM!

Kiba: Mas é só meu casaco...

Deida: Que seja, não gostei dele também.

Ino e Kiba saem da sala Deidara começa a apontar pra todo mundo sem exceção e dizer muito rápido:

Deida: NÃO GOSTEI DO SEU CABELO, SUSPENSO! PÉSSIMA ROUPA! VOCE ACORDA! SUSPENSO! SE MEXE! FAÇA UM REGIME! VÁ MALHAR! TROQUE DE ROUPA! SUSPENSO! PÉSSIMA MAQUIAGEM! SUSPENSO, SUSPENSA, SUSPENSOS, TOOOOOODOS SUSPENSOS! VOCÊ RUIVO! SUSPENSO!

Gaara: Tente.

Deida: "encara-o durante um minuto e depois sorri" Gostei de você! Por isso eu vou ensinar minha arte só pra você!

Gaara: Eu passo. "se levanta e sai da sala"

Deidara olha os destroços da sala de aula e suspira.

Deida: A arte... É uma explosão.

A sala explode e quando os alunos vão ver não tem ninguém ali dentro. Tsunade chega com um extintor de incêndio e deixa a sala toda branca de troço de extintor de incêndio.

Tsunade É... Parece que vocês vão precisar ir pra sala dois. NÃO NOS RESPONSABILIZAMOS POR MATERIAL PERDIDO OU TORRADO OU CARBORIZADO OU MASSACRADO OU RASGADO OU DERIVADOS. QUALQUER PROBLEMA RESOLVAM COM O PROFESSOR!

Alunos: o.o

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimi: E AÍ? GOSTARAM? GOSTARAM?

Hina: Comentem, ou o Gaara vai ficar muito bravo.

Gaara: Ahn? Que que eu tô fazendo aqui?

Kimi: NADA! FICA QUIETO E ACENE!

Gara: -vai embora-

Kimi: Ele foi embora Hinaaaaaaaaaa! –chacoalha a outra-

Hina: PÁRA KIMI! COMENTEM! E FUI!

Kimi: ME ESPERA HINAAAA! NÃO APAGA A LUZ QUE EU TENHO MEDO! HINA! TEM DOIS OLHOS AMARELÕES ALI! SERÁ QUE É O BASILISCO? HINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Aguardem capítulo 2.


	2. Aula de religião

Kimi: GENTEEEEEE!!! FIQUEI MUITO EMOCIONADA COM OS REVIEWS!

Hina: ¬¬

Kimi: Eu pensei que não ia receber nenhuma! Eu sou muito pessimista com essas coisas.

Hina: A gente morreu de rir escrevendo essa fic, algum comentário tinha que receber, certo? Nem que fosse pra dizer tá uma droga.

Kimi: É. Embora eu tenha amado que as pessoas gostaram! Então a gente vai responder os reviews! Não sei se vocês gostam, mas eu adoro quando respondem meus reviews!

FeH-Chan – Kimi: OBRIGAAAADA! DO FUNDO DO CORAÇÃO! Primeira pessoa a comentar! E você tem que fazer o tema? Era pra eu estar estudando pra uma prova agora. u.u

Hina: E eu pra mesma prova. u.u

Sinara-chan – Kimi: Pois aqui está o capítulo 2! E a arte é um estouro não é mesmo?

Hina:Você acha o Deida uma graça? Nós também! Não demora muito pra dizer se a fic tá boa, ou a Kimi tem um ataque.

Kimi: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TÁ UMA DROOOOOGA!

Hina: ela é meio sensível com essas coisas.

Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy' – Hina: MELHOR FIC QUE VOCÊ JÁ LEU? OUVIU ISSO, KIMI?

Kimi: KIMI VAI TER UM TROÇO! OBRIGAAAADAAAAA! VOCÊ PARTICIPOU DA CAMPANHA "FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ" E GANHOU UM PRÊMIO! AQUI ESTÁ O CAP. 2 PRA VOCÊ RIR MAIS.

Hina: E vai ter romance. A louca romântica da Kimi não vive sem um romance.

Kimi: É que eu fui criada a base de Disney. Vai ter romance, sim, só não sei onde encaixar no momento. Mas que vai ter, vai!

Aninhaloka – Kimi: Você pediu, continuamos!

Hina: Obrigada por comentar. Que bom que gostou.

Tenten-chan – Kimi: QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ AMOU!

Hina: A Kimi simplesmente delira quando recebe um review.

Kimi: A fic foi feita pra ser louca mesmo. Que bom que tá como o planejado! XD

S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 – Hina: Concordo totalmente com você, Taty! E vamos abolir as agendas e reunião com os pais! QUEIMEM AS AGENDAS! –sobe numa cadeira, tropeça e cai-

Kimi: Er... -olha pra outra caída no chão- Ter o Deida como professor seria um privilégio. É mais do que qualquer humano pode sonhar ter.

Kimi e Hina: OBRIGADA DO FUNDO DO CORAÇÃO A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM! SEM VOCÊS NÃO TERIA FIC!

Kimi: E eu teria deprimido.

VAMOS A FIC!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois da explosão causada pelo louco professor de artes, os alunos se mudaram para a sala 2, que ficava no 2º andar, só por coincidência. Como todo bom animê, milagrosamente as mochilas se salvaram, livrando Deidara de um possível futuro processo.

Ino, que não tinha ido pra sala da diretora de suspensão nem aqui nem na China (eles tão no Japão XD), arrastava Kiba, que insistia em chorar a morte da bezerra, ou melhor, do Akamaru. Gomen, me expressei mal. Eu quis dizer que ele estava fulo com a diretora porque ela proibiu a entrada de animais na escola, e quase barrou Kin a confundindo com uma vaca e Tenten com um urso panda.

Sakura: Quanto a Kin é compreensível... Porque ela é uma vaca. Mas A Tenten não parece um urso panda.

Ino: Exceto pelos coques.

Temari: Quem pediu sua opinião?

Ino: Estamos num país livre, não posso dar minha opinião?

Tenten: Livre? LIVRE? TUDO O QUE ISSO NÃO É É LIVRE! TEM ATÉ CONTROLE DE NATALIDADE E VOCÊ CHAMA ISSO DE LIVRE!  
Hinata: Mas nós... Estamos... Em... Ko...No... Konoha. "P, ela tem razão, isso aqui é uma bosta."

Tenten: Tanto faz.

Temari e Ino recomeçaram a discutir. Os meninos estavam em perfeita paz. Kiba chorando a proibição do seu amado totó de entrar na escola, Naruto babaca como sempre ficava enchendo o saco do pobre Sasuke que estava em paz lendo um livro. (NÃO! NÃO ERA O FAMOSO ICHA ICHA DO KAKASHI! ERA SÓ UM LIVRO, OK?) Neji estava encarando a todos mortalmente só pra ver a reação deles. Gaara estava desenhando minhoquinhas num papel (gaaratarefa.bmp) imaginando se a professora notaria que ele não sabia escrever e todo o tempo que acharam que era uma língua antiga de Suna eram apenas minhoquinhas que ele desenhava desde pequeno para todos acharem que era uma língua antiga de Suna que ele aprendera e não o xingarem por não saber escrever. Shikamaru só estava olhando pras pernas de Temari, como de costume, de vez em quando variava dela paras as nuvens e Lee não fazia nada mais do que ser estúpido, como de costume.

Quando Ino e Temari estavam prestes a agarrar os cabelos uma da outra, o professor chegou, fazendo Sasuke quase cair da cadeira e fazendo a turma inteira berrar:

Turma: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sasuke: ITACHI!

Itachi: Maninho! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Sasuke: O QUE EU TÔ FAZENDO AQUI? EU ESTUDO AQUI! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Itachi: -tirando seu livro de dentro da bolsa calmamente- Ah, sabe como é... Com toda essa Internet, o autor não ganha mais muito dinheiro em cima de direitos autorais então sobra pouco dinheiro pra ele pagar os personagens, aí eu tive que me virar.

Sasuke: EU VOU LUTAR COM VOCÊ!

Itachi: Não, é proibido lutar com o professor. Depois você pode quebrar a cara daquele loiro bagunceiro com cabelo de lamparina. -aponta pra Naruto e pega uma caneta pra escrever em quadro branco-

Sasuke: Não tô afim. Eu faço isso amanhã.

Naruto: EEEEI!

Sakura levanta a mão. Itachi levanta uma sobrancelha.

Itachi: Você não tinha morrido?

Sakura: O.O não...

Itachi: Tanto faz, o que foi... Cerejeira? SEU NOME É CEREJEIRA? HAUSHAUSHAUSAUHSAUSHUA! Uhm... Meu esmalte é cor de cerejeira -tira um vidrinho de esmalte rosa e começa a pintar as unhas-

Turma: O.O  
Sakura: É SAKURA! Vai dizer que você nunca ouviu falar de ninguém chamada Margarida ou Rosa?

Itachi: Sim, mas... CEREJEIRA? HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Sakura: É FLOR DE CEREJEIRA! ò.ó E VOCÊ É PROFESSOR DE QUÊ AFINAL?

Itachi: Já que a mimosa FLOR de Cerejeira ali pediu com tanta educação eu vou me apresentar.

Itachi se apóia na mesa, tropeça e quase cai. Depois sorri com suas olheiras mais visíveis do que nunca (o que aos olhos de pré-adolescentes loucas de Konoha pode parecer um charme) e joga o cabelo pra trás, fazendo a maioria dos meninos ficar com cara de "ai meu deus do céu" e as meninas suspirarem, menos Temari, que estava ocupada demais batendo em Shika por ele estar olhando pras suas pernas e Sakura que estava emburrada por causa do "Cerejeira"

Itachi: MEU nome é Uchiha Itachi. EU sou lindo, gostoso, inteligente, poderoso, etc. etc. etc. e também o irmão mais velho do Sasuke, que não puxou tooooda a minha beleza e inteligência e é um idiota retardado...

Sasuke: EI! Já se olhou no espe--

Itachi: QUE FICA INTERROMPENDO O PROFESSOR!

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: enfim... Ele é um idiota e eu sou melhor que ele. E sou inclusive... Seu novo professor de religião.

Turma: RELIGIÃO?

Itachi: Por que a surpresa?

Sasuke: Não sei... Talvez por que você tenha violado... TODOS OS MANDAMENTOS?  
Itachi: Eu não cobicei a mulher do próximo.

Sasuke: Ah, não? Você queria roubar a namorada do Shisui! Se aproveitou da história do Sharingan só porque tava fulo com o coitado do...

Itachi: CHEEEEEGA! ELES NÃO PRECISAM SABER DISSO! E EU ESTAVA COM MUITA RAIVA, VIU? MESMO DEPOIS DO OUTRO MORTO ELA NÃO GOSTAVA DE MIM, POR ISSO EU MATEI ELA TAMBÉM!

Sasuke: Quer dizer que não foi o fantasma da ópera? -cara de confuso-

Itachi: NÃO! EU DISSE AQUILO SÓ PRA TE ASSUSTAR!

Sasuke: -chora- POR QUEEEEEE, ITACHI, POR QUEEEEE????

Itachi: -irritado- PORQUE É O QUE OS IRMÃOS MAIS VELHOS FAZEM! ELES ASSUSTAM OS MAIS NOVOS PRA ELES NÃO CONSEGUIREM DORMIR, AGORA SENTA AÍ E CALA A BOCA QUE EU TENHO QUE DAR AULA!

Sasuke: -lança um olhar feio para Itachi e se senta-

Após essa pequena discussãozinha em família na frente da turma, o "Professor Itachi" se preparava para começar sua aula. Na verdade, ele só sentou na mesa do professor e cruzou os braços.

Itachi: Alguém sabe me dizer quais são os mandamentos? VOCÊ! LAMPARINA!

Naruto: Eu?

Itachi: Tá vendo outra por aqui?

Naruto: -se irrita e berra- AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Itachi: Errado. Você Menina-eu-coro-só-de-olharem-pra-mim!

Hinata: E-eu?

Itachi: Creio que sim. Diga um mandamento.

Hinata: Amar a Deus sobre todas as coisas?

Itachi: -sorri- Ai, que fofa! Mas não.

Turma fica indignada e começa a bater boca com o professor. Neji por ele ter chamado a sua prima de "menina-eu-coro-só-de-olharem-pra-mim" e ainda por ter dito que ela era fofa. Naruto ainda estava tendo um ataque por causa do "lamparina", Sakura estava furiosa pelo "Cerejeira" e Sasuke estava possesso só pelo fato do irmão estar vivo e respirando. De repente Shikamaru se levanta e sai andando arrastando Temari junto.

Temari: Ei! O que você tá fazendo?

Shika: Essa aula tá muito chata. E esse professor é muito problemático. Vou matar aula no pátio.

Tema: E você não pode fazer isso sozinho?

Shika: Poder até posso. Mas não quero.

Tema: E EU tenho que ir junto?

Shika: Parece que sim, não?

Tema: Cala a boca. -começa a arrastar ela mesma o garoto pro pátio-.

Shika: Você é muito problemática.

Tema: -sorri- vai pro inferno, Nara.

Shika: Você me assusta.

Tema: Bom saber.

Antes que o professor pudesse dar falta deles, Ino deu. FALTA EU QUIS DIZER! Ela já se escandalizou. Onde estava a briguenta nas horas de brigar com o professor? Ela ia perder essa chance? Mas alguém atirou um livro nela, e de tão furiosa que ficou esqueceu dos dois. A va-- digo, loira, se virou furiosa para Gaara que só disse em tom monótono:

Gaara: Se tá procurando a barraqueira da Temari, ela saiu com o adorador de nuvens agora a pouco.

Ino: AAAAAAAH! EU SABIA!  
Gaara: Cara, como você grita!

Ino: Cala a boca!

Gaara: Cala você!

Ino: Ruivo aguado!

Gaara: Loira oxigenada.

Itachi já estava se irritando. Bem que seu amigo com cara de tubarão o qual eu esqueci o nome no momento havia lhe dito que ser professor era muito exaustivo.

-Flashback do Ita-

Cara-de-tubarão-que-eu-não-lembro-o-nome-então-vou-chamar-de-Tubarão: PROFESSOR, ITACHI?

Itachi: Não pode ser tão difícil. É só um bando de pirralhos que mal saíram das fraldas que gostam de conversar. Acredite, ninguém vai à escola para aprender. Vai ser muito fácil. É só deixar eles conversando. Além do mais... É religião! Você estudava religião?

Tubarão: Eu nunca estudei.

Itachi: Ah... Triste.

Tubarão: Tenho pesadelos com isso até hoje.

Itachi: Compreendo. Também tenho pesadelos sobre o massacre da minha família.

Tubarão: Como se foi você que matou?

Itachi: Sonho que eles não tinham morrido.

Tubarão: Ah...

-Fim do Flashback do Ita-

Ita: CHEGA! QUAIS SÃO OS 10 MANDAMENTOS? VOCÊ! CARINHA DE PROTETOR DE PESCOÇO SEM GLÓBULO OCULAR COM CARA DE INTELIGENTE!

Neji: 1. Amar a Deus sobre todas as coisas.  
2. Não tomar Seu santo nome em vão.  
3. Guardar domingos e festas.  
4. Honrar pai e mãe.  
5. Não matar.  
6. Não pecar contra a castidade.  
7. Não furtar.  
8. Não levantar falso testemunho.  
9. Não desejar a mulher do próximo.  
10. Não cobiçar as coisas alheias.

Itachi: O.O

Turma: O.O

Itachi: É, deve ser isso mesmo. Mas não comigo, meu chapa!

Turma: Ahn?

Itachi: Copiem o que eu vou colocar no quadro.

Itachi escreve no quadro:

10 mandamentos do Itachi

Amar a Ita sobre todas as coisas.

Não chamar Ita de gay, nem de bastardo, nem de filho da mãe nem nada assim

Guardar domingos pra festas.

Honrar pai e mãe se eles te derem grana e não ouvirem Roberto Carlos.

Matar se o idiota cruzar teu caminho.

Faça parecer acidente

Não roubar enquanto um adulto ou superior estiver olhando

Não deixar os outros verem que o testemunho é falso

Fazer a mulher do próximo pegá-lo no flagra com a próxima pra ela ficar livre pra você. -nesse momento ele interrompe e fala para as meninas que vale para os maridos das outras também-

Se for uma pessoa mais forte ou superior, ria pelas costas.

O sinal toca. Ele recolhe seu material e acena saindo da sala.

Itachi: Tchau, meus alunos! Sasuke, bate no garoto-lamparina, não gostei dele.

Sasuke: VTF, Itachi.

Itachi: Você vai levar um negativo ¬¬.

Ele saiu da sala e todos voltaram a matar tempo. Nem copiaram nada, porque como disse Itachi, eles eram um bando de crianças que mal tinham saído das fraldas que só iam pra aula para conversar. E porque os pais obrigavam.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimi: CONTINUEM COMENTANDO, POR FAVOR!

Hina: É, por que a gente adora quando vocês comentam. E se vocês comentarem prometemos não matar Ita-kun.

Kimi: Você teria coragem? ó.ò

Hina: SHHHHHH!!!

Kimi: E se não quiserem que a gente comente seus reviews é só dizer, tá? A gente não se importa. A propósito... Hoje é meu aniversário.

Hina: É mesmo...

Kimi: ATÉ A BOBALHONA DA HINA ESQUECEU!

Hina: Achei que fosse amanhã! n.n'

Kimi: Eu ficarei feliz se ganhar um parabéns. JÁ QUE NINGUÉM LEMBROU, BUAAAAAAA! 

Hina: Cara, como você é sensível!

Kimi: POR HOJE É SÓ VELHINHO!

HINA: E volúvel também... ATÉ A PRÓXIMA, PESSOAL!

Aguardem capítulo 3


	3. Aula de Ciências

Kimi: OOOOOI! A GENTE TAH AQUI DE NOVO!

Hina: E a Kimi já deu a louca de fazer outra fic.

Kimi: É, é, o nome é A segunda geração, se quiserem, leiam! Mas eu não vou fazer propaganda não. u.u

Hina: COMENTA LOGO OS TROÇO, KIMI!

Kimi: TÔ INDO, HINA! COMO VOCÊ TÁ ESTRESSADA!

Hina: ERA PRAGENTE TÁ ESTUDANDO HISTÓRIA E TERMINANDO O TRABALHO DE GEOGRAFIA! ENTÃO COMENTA LOGO!

Kimi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!

FeH-Chan – Kimi: É, primeira a comentar de novo.

Hina: Ficamos muuuuuito felizes com seus comentários!

Kimi: NÃO TERÁ GAA/INO! PODE DEIXAR!

Hina: ACHAMOS QUE A INO É UMA VACA E NÃO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE O NOSSO AMADO GAARA FIQUE COM AQUELA MULHERZINHA!

Kimi: E eu sinto muito, mas eu não gosto do Lee.

Hina: É, alguém tem que apresentar a pinça pras sobrancelhas deles. XD

Kimi: Mas nom vai ter yaoi porque a Kimi não sabe escrever yaoi. Nem a Hina.

Hina: Valeu mesmo o review!

Tenten-chan – Kimi: O Ita-kun... É! FODA! Eu adoro ele. u.u

Hina: Hina também. –abraça Itachi-

Kimi: SAI PRA LÁ, HINA! O ITA-KUN É MEU!

Hina: É MEU!

Kimi: OBRIGADA O REVIEW! MEEEEEEEU HINA! MEEEEEEEU!

Hina: Cê que pensa!

S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 – Kimi: -agarrando o Sasu- Aquela idiota da Hina pode ter roubado o Itachi! MAS A KIMI AINDA TEM O SASU!

Hina: A GENTE SEGUE A RISCA OS MANDAMENTOS DO ITA!

Kimi e Hina: A GENTE AMA O ITA-KUN SOBRE TODAS AS COISAS! OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR!

Patty Uchiha – Kimi: Eu lembrei do nome depois que postei o capítulo. Aí fiquei com preguiça de mudar XD

Hina: A princípio não vai ser só Akas, mas nada foi definido ainda.

Kimi: Valeeeeu!

Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy' – Kimi: -seca lágrimas- Kimi adora vc! Obrigada!

Hina: Vai ter outros professores não só da Akatsuki. Mas obrigada por comentar e obrigada pela lista. Pode vira a ser útil.

Kimi: A Kimi e a Hina leram sua fic e gostaram! Aquela dos cara morto. HUSHUAS! O Neji morreu atropelado!

Hina: T.T NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Hyuuga Enzan: Hina: Podes crer, até parece a minha aula de história.

Kimi: Tirando o fato de que a nossa sora é a maior megeraaaa!

Hina: É. Valeu o coment.

Uzumaki Nandy – Hina: Seeem problemas, a Kimi já disse que não sabe escrever yaoi. Nem eu. Obrigada!

Dani-sama: Hina: A gente tá no fim de uma semana de prova. E não faz mais isso! A KIMI QUASE TEVE UM TROÇO!

KIMI: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hina: Ela é muuuuuuuuuuuuito sensível. Kimi, ela tava brincando.

Kimi: Jura? Ah. Bom. Obrigada pelo feliz aniversário!

Kimi: KIMI AMA VOCÊS TODOS! E QUER QUE CONTINUEM COMENTANDO!

Hina: De presente pra vocês, O CAPÍTULO 3!

Aula de ciências – Orochimaru

Como era costume, ninguém estava prestando atenção pra ver se o professor já tinha chegado, muito menos estava sentado quieto. Neji começara a discutir com Kiba porque ele falara que Hinata era bonitinha, Gaara ainda estava se matando tentando aprender como juntar as letras do alfabeto (que ele sabia porque Temari tinha obrigado ele a decorar) para formar palavras e parar de fazer minhoquinhas. Tenten estava babando no Neji e Ino e Sakura brigando pelo Sasuke como sempre fazem, enquanto Hinata estava olhando a briga de Kiba e Neji sem muito interesse. Naruto estava rindo da cara de Neji e Sasuke batendo com um classificador na cabeça de Lee pra ele parar de babar em cima do caderno porque aquilo era muito nojento.

E é aí que entra deslizando pela classe, um cara magro, cabelos pretos, lisos, olhos amarelados e uma cara de cobra. Naruto pula em cima da mesa e começa a berrar que nem um idiota. Sasuke atira um lápis na cara do outro que desvia e Sakura começa a chorar como uma criancinha.

Oro: BOM DIA MEUS AMORES!

Tenten: Deus, outro não.

Temari que já tinha voltado junto com Shikamaru, que por sinal parecia estar com uma enorme dor de cabeça, simplesmente cutucou Sakura e perguntou porque ela estava chorando como um bebê. A babaloo apenas limpou a cara no braço e disse soluçando que o professor tinha arrastado o amor da vida dela pro lado das trevas, e como não entendeu nada, Temari simplesmente deu uma cadernada na nuca dela e disse pra parar de chorar.

Oro: Bem, eu sou seu novo professor de ciências Oro...

Sakura: Snif...

Temari: Quem é a bicha louca ein?

Naruto: É O OROCHIMARU! ELE SEQUESTROU O SASUKE-BAKA E...

Orochimaru: Ei! Não seqüestrei ninguém! Ele veio a mim porque quis!

Sasuke: Passado vergonhoso... Pelo menos agora eu posso torrar sua cabeça se eu quiser.

Orochimaru: Posso saber como?

Sasuke: É só subornar as autoras.

Oro: Aaaah! A famosa técnica do suborno nãããão!

Orochimaru se joga no chão e começa a espernear como um menininho mimado gritando "NÃO É JUSTO, NÃO É JUSTO!"

Oro: EU SÓ QUERIA REENCARNAR NUM CORPO BONITO! AS MENINAS NUNCA GOSTARAM DE MIM! E DEPOIS QUE EU DISSE QUE ERA GAY, NEM OS MENINOS! EU TIVE UMA VIDA MUITO INFELIZ! E EU ERA SEMPRE CHAMADO DE ESTRAGA-CLIMA PORQUE ÉRAMOS TRÊS E NINGUÉM TORCIA PRA MIM E PRA TSU, ERA SEMPRE ELA E JIRAYA!

Naruto: Sei como se sente. -é golpeado na cabeça por uma das autoras-

Kimi: ESTRAGA CLIMA!

Oro: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tsunade chega, tropeça em Orochimaru e quase cai. Xinga até a terceira geração de uma pedra e depois estreita os olhos para o cara no chão. Arregala os olhos e turma entra em suspense.

Turma: "Será que ela vai se lembrar dele?"

Tsunade: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBRA! -começa a pisotear Orochimaru com seu salto agulha-

Turma: n.n'

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, não é cobra!

Tsunade: Do que você tá falando? É claro que é! MORRE DESGRAÇADA! SHIZUUUNE! BUSCA O INSETICIDA!

Turma: NÃÃÃÃÃO!

Orochimaru: SOU EU! SOU EU!

Tsunade: Minha nossa, achei que eu já tivesse sóbria! SHIZUUUNE! A COBRA TÁ FALANDO!

Shizune chega correndo com um vidro de ácido sulfúrico e joga em Orochimaru, que grita grita grita grita e se levanta pra sair correndo da sala. As duas autoras entram na briga.

Kimi: EI! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE DANIFICAR MAIS AINDA O CÉREBRO DO TIO ORO?

Hina: ô, Kimi, não estressa, respira fundo...

Kimi: QUE RESPIRAR FUNDO O QUE, HINA! ELA ESTRAGOU A CARA DO TIO ORO!

Hina: A idéia foi sua...

Kimi: Ih, é mesmo!

Hina: Barraqueeeeira!

Kimi: QUEM É BARRAQUEIRA AQUI?

As duas saem pela porta da sala discutindo. Tio Oro aparece na sala logo depois milagrosamente inteiro e abre um livro enorme de pesado (Hina: Isso não existe. Kimi: Não enche) com o título: CIÊNCIA DO CORPO HUMANO PARA IDIOTAS, que de tão pesado fez a mesa tremer. Então apontou para uma frase lá na metade do livrão:

Oro: -lendo- "O CORPO HUMANO TEM MUUUUITAS CÉLULAS. ALIÁS, ELE É FEITO DE CÉLULAS. E TEM MUITOS ÓRGÃOS. VOCÊ, PROFESSOR DE IDIOTAS, ABRA UM CORPO E MOSTRE AOS ALUNOS COMO É." Certo. Preciso de um corpo. Alguém aí tem um?

Turma: -botam pra rir-

Kiba: QUEM É QUE SERIA IDIOTA DE TRAZER UM CORPO PRA AULA?

Gaara: Tem um no meu armário.

Turma: O.O

Lista de coisas presentes no armário de Gaara:

-4 livros de matérias aleatórias;

-alguns lápis de argila;

-um bloquinho negro;

-um ursinho de pelúcia todo rasgado;

-um pote cheio de areia;

-um corpo enrolado em bandagens brancas e...

-UM CORPO??? O.O

Corredor na frente do armário de Gaara:

Anko: Credo, que cheiro horrível...

Tsunade: Os alunos são tão porcos... u.u

Anko: Mais isso parece... Carniça...

Tsunade: Bobaaaaagem n.n deve se só as meias de algum aluno que acabou de sair da educação Física n.n -balançando a mão em sinal de "deixa pra lá!"-

Anko: O que você tá tomando?

Tsunade: Água, tenho que dar aula no próximo período ù.ú

Sala de aula

Oro: OBRIGADA POR SE VOLUNTARIAR, GAARA! Sakura, Ino, vão buscar.

Sakura e Ino: QUEEEE??? PORQUE A GENTE???

Oro: Porque eu não fui com a cara de vocês. Rápido.

Sakura e Ino: O.O

Oro: TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM, levem o Shikamaru com vocês!

Ino: Mas ele não vai fazer nada!

Oro: Se virem. Eu quero aquele corpo!!!

Ino berra nos ouvidos de Shikamaru pra ele acordar e os três seguem até o corredor, para pegar o corpo. Eles param na frente de um monte de armários, eles olham para um em particular, que escorria um líquido vermelho pelas frestas embaixo. Shikamaru suspirou e concluiu:

Shika: Aquele deve ser o armário.

Ino e Sakura: -balançam a cabeça afirmativamente- O.O

Shika: -senta no chão e cruza os braços- Então, quem vai pegar?

Sakura: EU NÃO VOU TOCAR NUM MORTO!

Ino: NEM EU! QUE NOOOJOOOO!

Sakura: DE NOJO VOCÊ DEVE ENTENDER, JÁ QUE É UMA PORCA!

Ino: CALA A BOCA GAROTA-DA-TESTA!

Sakura: E SE EU NÃO QUISER CALAR?

Ino: VAI ACABAR COMO O MORTO NESSE ARMÁRIO.

Sakura e Ino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UM MORTO NO ARMÁRIO!

Ino: Faz alguma coisa, Shikamaru!

Shika: ZZZZzzzz...

Ino e Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Voz: Que escandalosas.

Sakura: Ino-porca... Isso veio...

Ino: Do... Armário?

Sakura e Ino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! ZUMBIIIIIII!!!!!  
Sakura: NÃO NOS MACHUQUE SEU ZUMBI!  
Ino: MATA A TESTUDA, MAS NÃO ME MATA! EU SOU LINDA DEMAIS PRA MORRER!

Saku: EI! VACA DEMAIS PRA MORRER, VOCÊ QUER DIZER!

Voz: Que dor de cabeça...

Ino: Testuda... Antes que você morra, eu quero te falar...

Saku: O queeeee Ino-porca?

Ino: Eu não sou loira de verdade, eu levei um raio na cabeça quando era muito criança e quando os meus cabelos cresceram eles tavam loiros!

Saku: E eu, Ino-porca... Eu quero te dizer que... Eu já fiquei com Sasuke-kun! Numa festa ano passado! Eu não queria te contar porque isso ia te magoar muito! Na verdade eu queria esfregar na sua cara, só não fiz porque a gente tava bêbado e eu me esqueci quando fiquei sóbria, mas agora eu tô me lembrando!  
Ino: O QUEEEE????

Shika: Nossa... Que problemático.

Voz: Que balde de água fria, ein, oxigenada?

Ino: NÃO SE METE, SEU ZUMBI! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE!?

Saku: No amor e na guerra vale tudo, ué, até ficar bêbada!

Ino: SUA FEIOSAAAA! EU FAÇO QUESTÃO QUE O SEU ZUMBI TE MATE PRIMEIROOO!

Shika: Mas é só... É só o Gaara.

As duas param de se matar e olham para o baixinho (Gaara: É a mãe! Hina e Kimi: NÃO XINGA A MAMÃE!) que estava parado olhando pra elas com os braços cruzados e um meio sorriso debochado.

Gaara: Quer dizer que você é mesmo oxigenada.

Ino: ò.ó

Gaara: E quer dizer que você pegou o Emo?

Sakura: Não enche!

Shika: O que você tá fazendo aqui afinal de contas?

Gaara: O louco do Orochimaru me mandou mostrar qual era o armário, mas parece que vocês já acharam.

Shika: É o único vazando sangue.

Gaara: Kuso, devia ter enfaixado melhor.

Ino: Cara, você precisa de terapia.

Gaara: Eu assusto meus psicólogos. ú.ú

Sakura: Posso imaginar porque.

Gaara: -enrolando melhor o cadáver e depois atirando no chão- Alguém me ajuda aqui?

Sakura e Ino: AAAAAAAAAH!  
Shikamaru: ZZZZZZzzzzz...

Gaara: Aff! -sai arrastando o corpo por uma atadura solta até a sala de aula- Frescas.

Sakura e Ino correram para os seus lugares, loucas de medo do morto enquanto Gaara atirava o corpo em cima da mesa do professor derrubando alguns vidros que quebraram e ninguém deu bola. Shikamaru chegou alguns minutos depois, porque tinha dormido no corredor e ninguém se deu o trabalho de acordá-lo. (Kimi: Que falta de respeito. Hina: Você tá convivendo demais com o Luckas. Kimi: n.n Liga pra essa louca não! É só um colega nosso!). Orochimaru passou os olhos pelo cadáver enfaixado com interesse. Não era todo dia que se conseguia um corpo fresco para dissecar. FRESCO? Ele olha para o livro.

Oro: Uuuuhm... Alguém aí tem um bisturi?

Kabuto: Opa! Alguém falou em bisturi?

Oro: Kabu! Meu amado pupilo, venha cá e me entregue o bisturi para que eu possa dissecar este cadáver.

Kabuto: Ô, mestre, não acha melhor desembrulhar primeiro?

Oro: EU JÁ IA FAZER ISSO, KABUTO! PASSA O BISTURI!

Kabuto: O.O ok, ok.

Oro: -suspira- sempre quis dizer isso. Bem, meus queridos, hoje nós vamos dissecar um cadáver, como vocês podem ver. Aproximem-se da minha mesa. SIIIM! Não tenham medo, ele não vai morder, já tá morto mesmo!  
Turma: O.O

A Turma se aproximou com receio da mesa do professor. Orochimaru segurou o bisturi na mão, tremendo de ansiedade, louco para cortar o cadáver. Cuidadosamente puxou uma das bandagens brancas para desenrolar o corpo. Até que Tsunade entra completamente sóbria segurando uma cadeira.

Tsunade: EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ERA UMA COBRA MUITO FAMILIAR! OROCHIMARU SEU BASTARDO, PARE O QUE ESTIVER FAZENDO!  
Oro: Putz! Me descobriram!

Tsunade: NÃO ADIANTA CORRER!

Oro: -corre em círculos- Por Kami! ALGUÉM ME SALVA! SASUUU?  
Sakura: NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! –se agarra em Sasuke-

Sasuke: Vai pro inferno, Orochimaru. –olha torto pra Sakura que larga ele e sorri constrangida-

Sakura: Hehe, desculpa aí, Sasuke-kun!

Tsunade: -joga a cadeira pela janela junto com Orochimaru- EI! NÃO MORRA AINDA! SHIZUNE! ELE TÁ ESCAPANDO! FALA COM OS SEGURANÇAS E MANDA BARRAR! VOLTA AQUIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

Turma: O.O

A diretora saiu correndo da sala, agora com a janela quebrada. O sinal para a aula de espanhol bate. Shizune entra na classe e aponta para o corpo na mesa do professor.

Shizune: O que é isso?

Sasuke: Um corpo.

Shizune: O.O AAAAH! ANKOOOOO! TEM UM CORPO AQUI NA SALA!

A morena saiu correndo deixando toda a turma conversando, como se não tivesse um cadáver estendido em cima da mesa do professor, que estava pronto para ser dissecado. Em minutos uma morena de cabelo espetado entrou no recinto e deu ordens para dois armários de 2 m e meio tirarem o corpo dali. Algumas pessoas de estômago fraco (aqui você pode ler Chouji) desmaiaram ao ver o sangue que escorria. Tudo o que eles fizeram foi encarar a mulher que bateu as mãos displicente e olhou pra prancheta na mão de Shizune.

Anko: Sua próxima aula é espanhol! VALEU GALERA!

E as duas chisparam dali deixando os alunos boiando, que logo se levantaram começaram a conversar e tudo estava normal e destruído de novo. Como numa sala normal de 7ª série (Kimi: Sim! Hina: Eles estavam na 7ª!) Como se nunca tivesse aparecido ali um cadáver.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimi: Qual vai ser a ameaça dessa vez, Hina?

Hina: Se vocês não comentarem eu mato a Kimi.

Kimi: NAAAAAAAAUM HINAAAAAAAAA! VC NOM TERIA CORAGEM!

Hina: Quer apostar?

Kimi e Hina: ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

-barulhos de coisa quebrando ao fundo-

Aguardem capítulo 4.


	4. Aula de Espanhol

Kimi: OOOOH, gente! Eu agradeço do fundo do fundo do fundo do coração os reviews que a gente recebeu! Eu amo vocês! E TEM MAIS! OBRIGADA POR ESPERAREM!

Hina: TEM RAZÃO KIMI! A GENTE AMA VOCÊS!

Kimi: Vamos comentar os reviews agora.

FeH-Chan – Hina: FIRME E FORTE! SEMPRE A PRIMEIRA A COMENTAR!

Kimi: Por isso nós dedicamos esse capítulo a você! Eu sei que o Kankie tá meio apagado, mas eu PROMETO UMA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL DELE NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! Hehehe, tenho até o nome! Mas é surpresa!

Hina: EU SEEEEEEI!!! ELES ERAM TÃO FOFINHOS QUANDO PEQUENOS! Viu, Kimi? Alguém concorda comigo.

Kimi: Isso não faz eu gostar daquela bicha antipática do Tio Oro... ¬¬

Hina: GaaLee não, por favor, mas se você quiser te conseguimos um Sasori/Deida, é o que dá pra fazer, fechado?

S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2 – Kimi: Como você pode ver... EU SOBREVIVI! E graças a vocês, pessoas amadas do meu coração que comentaram! –manda beijo- EU AMO VOCÊS!

Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy' – Hina: Oi de novo! Foi nada ler sua fic.

Kimi: EU NÃO CONSIGO AMEAÇAR COLOCAR ORO/SASU NA FIC! É COISA DE CABEÇAS DOENTEEEES! Kimi odeia aquela cobra feiosa.

Hina: OOOH Kimi! Admita que ele tem olhos bonitos!

Kimi: O.O Kimi está extremamente assustada com o péssimo gosto de Hina então acha melhor passar pro próximo review antes que ela vomite.

Hyuuga Enzan – Hina: Você vê do que ela dá aula ainda nesse capítulo! Bem, ela não é a professora titular de... Ahn... NADA! Mas ela pode fazer uma pontinha na enfermaria. u.u

Rumokura Hisa – Kimi: NÓS TAMBÉM ACHAMOS GAA/INO UMA BOSTA!

Hina: Alguém como o Gaara não pode ficar com uma garota como a Ino, fala sério, ela pensa mais no cabelo que em luta!

Kimi: ELA PENSAAAA?????? O.O

Hina: KIMI! ELA QUER ROUBAR O ITACHI DE MIM!

Kimi: -lixando as unhas com o Sasu amarrado na cadeira e amordaçado do lado- Se vira, Hina, ninguém mandou ser gananciosa.

Hina: ISSO AINDA VAI TER VOLTA! Brincadeira n.n Ou não...

Kimi: Anyways, valeu todo mundo que comentou, e mais uma vez... DESCULPA A DEMORA!

Hina: É, bloqueio criativo é foda ¬¬ Mas aí tá o capítulo! APROVEITEM!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já se passavam 6 minutos e 53 seg. desde que o segundo sinal de espanhol tinha tocado.

Shino: -mexendo no relógio- Já posso desliga o cronômetro?

Pode... ¬¬ continuando... Já se passavam 7 minutos desde que o segundo sinal de espanhol tinha tocado, então entra Tsunade na sala gritando desesperada.

Tsunade: a professora de espanhol sumiu O.O

Alunos: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH \o/

Tsunade: ALGUM DE VOCÊS TEM ALGUMA COISA A VER COM ISSO!?!?!

Alunos: NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

Gaara: ATCHIM!!!

Alunos: O.O

- Flashback-

Kurenai estava andando no corredor dos armários, concentrada demais em não deixar seus livros caírem no chão para notar que Gaara estava mexendo no seu armário.

Kurenai: -tropeça em Gaara e cai no chão- AAAAI OLHA PRA CIMA SEU BAXINHO FANTASMAGÓRICO!!!

Gaara:...-mudo mexendo no armário-

Kurenai: EI, VOCÊ NÃO VAI PEDIR DESCULPAS!!!???

Gaara:... – pára de mexer no armário e começa a encarar Kurenai -

Kurenai: QUAL O PROBLEMA, CHAPÉUZINHO VERMELHO, O LOBO MAL COMEU SUA LINGUA?!!!!

Gaara:... – sai areia de seu armário -

Kurenai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

- Fim do Flashback -

Tsunade: -- eu já vi que vou ter que dar aula pra vocês eu mesma

Vovó Tsu... (Tsunade: VOVÓ O CACETE!!! Hina: calma... Kimi: OH vó, não na frente das crianças! u.u Tsunade: QUEM É VÓ AQUI FEDELHA !?!?! Hina: EU NÃO SOH CRIANÇA POH!!! Kimi: tanto faz... ¬¬) continuando...

TSUNADE distribuiu uma folhinha com exercícios e sentou se na cadeira do professor, com os pés em cima da mesa; abriu uma revista sobre cabelos e tira uma garrafa de dentro da bolsa.

Tsunade: façam isso e não incomodem u.u

Kiba: - levanta o braço - Só por curiosidade, sensei, por que aprendemos espanhol, se estamos no Japão, quer dizer... Inglês eu até entendo... Mais espanhol... Quer dizer... NÓS ESTAMOS NO JAPÃO!

Tsunade: Eu sei, eu sei... Mais não tinha nem um professor de chinês disponível... Então aproveitamos que a Kurenai já tinha sido presa lá no México por contrab..."Putz... Falei demais..."

Kiba: O.O... Contrabando...?

Tsunade: CONTRABAIXO!!! CONTRABAIXO!!! É, é, ela participava de uma banda e tocava contrabaixo n.n! Os mexicanos não gostam de contrabaixo, acham que só aqueles malditos violões prestam!

Neji: Então ela foi realmente presa?

Tsunade: Presa? NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! VOCÊS ESTÃO OUVINDO TUDO ERRADO! PRECISAM LIMPAR OS OUVIDO, VIU?

Turma: ¬¬

Tsunade coloca os pés pra cima da mesa de novo e fica lendo sua revista de fofoca, de cabelos, de unhas, tanto faz. De vez em quando tomava uns goles de... Isso mesmo! Sakê! Em plena sala de aula. Que mau exemplo pros alunos, dona Tsu. (Tsu: Não enche.). Se bem que pra aturar crianças é preciso tá de porre mesmo, concordam? A turma suspira e começa a fazer os exercícios que lhes tinham sido ordenados.

Temari: "Verbos irregulares por ditongación... Que raios é isso? Ah, foda-se, nosotros morremos, vosotros morreis, ellos muerrem e todos morrem explodidos num terrível acidente nuclear, hehe, espanhol pode ser divertido."

Hinata "puta merda, que porra é essa? Ah, que se foda, vai isso mesmo, depois se tiver errado... que se foda."

Sakura e Ino: -olhando pro Sasu- "AAAI COMO ELE TÁ LINDO ESSA MANHÃ!"

Shika: ZZZZzzzz

Gaara: "Porra, não bastava eu não saber nem japonês, agora ainda querem que eu saiba espanhol?"

Tenten: "Isso é tão idiota. Pra que que eu vou estudar espanhol? E ONDE RAIOS FICA A ESPANHA? É MUITO LONGE DAQUI, CERTO? Bem, eu não pretendo sair de Konoha então pra que eu vou saber espanhol? Eu já perguntei isso antes, certo? AH, DANE-SE! Eu não vou usar essa bosta pra nada mesmo! Vou olhar pro Neji que eu ganho mais."

Neji: "Isso é muito fácil. Que gente estúpida".

Naruto: "ISSO É MUITO DIFÍCIL! QUE ISSO? EU NÃO SEEEEEI! AAAI! EU NÃO VOU PASSAR DE ANO E NUNCA VOU PODER ME TORNAR HOKAGE! -começa a chorar- O QUE EU VOU FAZER AGOOOORA???"

Sasuke: "Por que o retardado do Naruto tá chorando? Só podia ser coisa do dobe mesmo. Ahn... Ok. Que porra é essa? Só isso? E ainda dizem que aprender línguas estrangeiras é difícil. Hn".

Tsunade: JÁ ACABARAM PIRRALHADA?

Metade da turma inteligente: SIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Metade da turma burra: NAAAAAAAAO!

Tsunade: Bem ,se vocês olharem atrás têm as respostas. E agora eu vou... HIC! Oops... Eu não comi nada de manhã... HAHAHAHA! Tá tudo girando! UUUH! Tem duas garotas de cabelo rosa? HAHAHAHA! Como se não bastasse uma!

Sakura: ò.ó

Tsunade: Aff... Por que que eu fui trazer sakê pra aula? Peraí... O que que eu tô dizendo? O SAKÊ É A ÚNICA COISA QUE ME FAZ SEGUIR EM FRENTE! SOMENTE O MEU AMIGO, SAKÊ! É ISSO AÍ, SAKÊ!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Interrompemos esse capítulo para um comunicado urgente de suma importância do Ministério das Fics que mexem com humor negro.

Kimi: O Sakê não lhe trará felicidade!

Hina: Talvez depois de umas dozes você fique alegrinho...

Kimi: MAS ELE VICIA! E NÃO DEVE SER LEVADO NA BRINCADEIRA!

Hina: Kimi, fala sério, VOCÊ leva na brincadeira.

Kimi: Certo, certo. Mas não devem ser viciados, crianças, vocês terão uma vida muito infeliz se seguirem este caminho.

Hina: Cala a boca, Kimi, pára de querer dá lição de moral e bora pra fic!

Kimi: OK! EU só achei que devia avisar. Mas a gente vai continuar sacaneando os bêbados n.n

Voltamos agora com nossa programação normal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade se agarra na garrafa de sakê e dá dois passos pra trás.

Tsu: NÃO SE APROXIMEM! EU TENHO SAKÊ E NÃO TENHO MEDO DE USÁ-LO! SEUS ELEFANTES COR DE ROSAS!

Turma: O.O

Tsu: NÃÃÃÃO! EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCES SEUS PAQUIDERMES DE TONALIDADE ANORMAL DE PELE! NÃÃÃO! NÃO SE APROXIMEM DO MEU SAKÊ!

Turma: O.O

Shizune chega correndo carregando seu típico porquinho a tira colo, e pára estática ao ver a cena que ali se passava. Tsunade estava muito perto da janela, os alunos estavam parados, pasmos, e pelo que parecia, Tsunade estava mais bêbada do que nunca esteve.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama... n.n Por favor, Seja uma boa menina saia de perto da janela.

Tsunade: Mas mamãe... Eles são elefantes feios, gordos e burros que queriam tirar meu sakê.

Turma: EI! Ò.Ó

Shizune: SHHHHHHHH! Calma, Tsu, tudo vai ficar bem, todos aqui são amigos, ninguém vai te machucar.

Tsu: EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ!

Shizune: Ai, minha santa paciência... Tsu, ninguém vai te fazer mal, respire fundo, largue a garrafa de sakê e vai ficar tudo bem.

Tsu: O SAKÊ NÃO! ELE É O ÚNICO EM QUEM EU POSSO CONFIAR!

Hinata: Porque que ela não entra logo em coma alcoólico e pára de encher o saco? - sussurra pra Tenten –

Tenten: SHHH, a gente tá perdendo aula!

Shizune: Certo, você fica com o sakê, mas saia de perto da janela, por favor, Tsunade!

Tsunade faz uma carinha de criança e se joga no chão começando a chorar.

Turma: O.O'

Tsu: MAMÃE TÁ CHAMANDO TSU PELO NOME! MAMÃE TÁ BRABA COM TSU!

Shizune: - bate com a mão na testa – Não, Tsu, mamãe não tá braba com—Peraí, que porra é essa de mamãe? MAMÃE O CARALHO, MULHER!

Tsu: Ah, é, mamãe já morreu. E ESSES ELEFANTES COR DE ROSA QUE ME DÃO MEDO? O QUE TAO FAZENDO AÍ? ELES ME LEMBRAM A CENA DO DUMBO BÊBADO! EU TENHO MEDO!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimi: -escrevendo- Viu??? EU DISSE QUE TRAUMATIZAVA!

Hina: Realmente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino: Mas Diretora...

Tsu: AAAAAAAAH! UMA BALEIA! EU TENHO MEDO DE BALEIAS!

Ino: ò.ó

Tsu: - se joga da janela – SOCORRO! ALGUÉM! ME SALVEM DESSA BALEEEEEEEEEEEIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! GERÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂNIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

A Turma corre para a janela e só vê Tsunade se atirando e Shizune sair correndo escada a baixo. Tsunade, pra sorte dela, tinha "caído" apenas do segundo andar e pro azar de Jiraya, em cima dele, que ia passando tranqüilamente. SE bem que o cara é tão perva que nem sei se consideraria isso azar.

Tsunade: -se levantando- Ui! Que queda ein? Ainda bem que caí em algo macio. -sai andando- Lalalalalala, vamos, Sakê, vamos dar uma voltinha.

Jiraya: Ai...

Paparazzo que estava muito bem escondido atrás de uma moita no jardim da escola ajeitando lente da câmera: Hehe, vai dar primeira página amanhã! "Diretora de melhor escola do país do Fogo tenta se suicidar se atirando do segundo andar" Hehe, vou faturar.

Tsunade: -olhando por cima do ombro do paparazzo- Sério? Quem é ela? Ih, essa sou eu.

Shizune: -chega correndo atrás- Tsunade-sama, como é que você se atira do... Quem é esse?

Tsunade: EU não sei, mas ele tirou uma foto horrorosa, minha, vê?

Shizune: PAPARAZZO!

De repente chegam todos os professores da escola carregando tochas, ancinhos e pás, e também uma multidão ensandecida (incluindo vários artistas como Maddona (se escreve assim?), Jennifer Lopez, Hugh Grant e Daniela Cicarelli. Porra, dá pra considerar ela artista?), que gritava palavras de protesto e carregava cartazes que diziam algo como: "ABAIXO OS PAPARAZZI!" e "FORA SEUS FILHOS DA MÃE!".

Multidão Ensandecida: PAPARAZZO? ONDE???

Shizune: VAMOS, IRMÃOS! VAMOS ACABAR COM A RAÇA DESSES INFELIZES!

Paparazzo já não tão bem escondido atrás da moita: Sujou!

Shizune: PEGA PAPARAZZO!

Multidão Ensandecida: PEGAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Tsunade perdida no meio da bagunça: Ai... Cadê o meu sakê afinal?

Turma assistindo da janela: O.O

Temari: Que saco, eu queria ir lá bater no paparazzo.

Tenten: Outros virão.

Temari: Assim espero.

Ino: Testuda, você acha mesmo que eu tô gorda?

Sakura: Acho, porca, você é gorda e feia! HAAAAAAA!

Ino: Mas pelo menos eu não tenho a testa do tamanho de um heliporto! –sai andando-

Sakura: Eu tenho mesmo uma testa do tamanho de um heliporto?

Temari: Tem, mas ninguém liga pra isso, mantenha o foco no paparazzo!

Tsunade vê a turma da janela e começa a acenar pra eles:

Tsunade: OOOOOOOOOOOI GENTEEEEEEEE!

Turma: -acenando- n.n Oi...

Tsunade: O QUE QUE VOCES TÃO FAZENDO AI EM CIMA? VOCÊS ESTÃO LIBERADOS!

Turma: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! –saem correndo como uns desvairados e atropelam a multidão ensandecida-

Sasuke: Bando de imbecis. Parecem uma manada de elefantes irracionais.

Itachi: Tem razão irmãozinho, que falta de classe.

Sasuke: Se manda daqui, Itachi.

Ita: Não mesmo.

Sasuke: -sai andando-

Ita: SASUKE! ME ESPERA! EU AINDA TENHO QUE CORRIGIR UMAS PROVAS! ME ESPERA, PORRA! NÃO DÁ PRA ESPERAR SEU IRMAO MAIS VELHO, SEU PIRRALHO FILHO DA.. OOPS!

Sakura: Sabe qual é a desvantagem de xingar o irmão? É QUE VOCE VAI TÁ XINGANDO A SI MESMO! HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!

Itachi: Cala a boca babaloo falsificada de testa grande.

Sakura: T.T SEU CRUEEEEEL!

Multidão Ensandecida chega com uma dancinha de vitória ridícula e a câmera do paparazzo em pedaços, gritando palavras de incentivo e mandando beijo pras pessoas em casa. Que ridículo, isso não é televisão. Kurenai samba nos sapatos de salto.

Kakashi: Ué... Você não tava morta?

Kurenai: Eu? Nunca estive.

Gaara: Mas eu te matei.

Kurenai: -põe a mão no queixo e fica pensando- AAAAH! Você deve ter matado a Kuranai! Ela é minha irmã gêmea. Muito mal educada. Eu disse que isso ainda ia matar ela. Mas nunca me ouviu!

Tsunade: -mais sóbria- E onde você se meteu no horário da aula?

Kurenai: Que aula?

Todos: '--

Kurenai: AAAAH! A aula, sim, pois é. Acontece que eu tava...

Todos se aproximam: Estava...?

Kurenai: Eu tava...

Todos: Estava...

Kurenai: Na verdade eu tava...

Tsunade: FALA LOGO MULHER, EU NÃO TENHO O DIA TODO!

Kurenai: OK, OK! EU TAVA CONTRABANDEANDO TEQUILA PELA INTERNET! MAS VOCES NÃO PODEM ME CULPAR! Com a merreca que eu ganho aqui... Eu tenho que me garantir.

Tsunade: Você tava falando espanhol?

Kurenai: o.o Ahn... Tava?

Tsunade: Tudo bem então, conta como exercício da língua.

Shizune: E cadê todos os alunos?

Tsunade: Ah, eu mandei eles pra casa.

Shizune: VOCÊ O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lá no remoto e antigo Pólo Norte, dois ajudantes do papai Noel estavam tranqüilamente carregando caixas. Quando um deles, de orelhas mais puxadas chama o de gorro vermelho:

- Pix, você ouviu alguma coisa?

- Não Mix. Porque?

MAS, DE repente ouvem um grande "VOCÊ O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???" e se desequilibram, caindo num dos lagos congelados. Mamãe Noel, que estava na varanda da fábrica de brinquedos, tricotando um lindo suéter tamanho EXTRA MEGA MIX SUPER ULTRA ELEVADO AO QUADRO XXXXXG vermelho e verde para o papai Noel, vê tudo e grita desesperada para que alguém os ajude.

Infelizmente não puderam chegar a tempo e os pobres anões morrem congelados. Pelo menos Papai Noel recuperou as caixas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De volta a Konoha...

Tsunade: Ah, é.

Shizune: Bem, pelo menos não vou ter que dar aula.

Kurenai: Alguém tá afim de um sorvete?

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

E assim acaba mais um dia de trabalho em Konoha High. Ou seja lá qual era o nome daquela escolinha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIM DO CAPÍTULO!

Kimi: É... AINDA GOSTAM DA FIC?

Hina: Sabia que a gente não faz idéia do que vai ter no próximo capítulo?

Kimi: É... PERAÍ! KIMI ACABOU DE TER UMA IDÉIA!

Hina: O que é?

Kimi: -faz sorrisinho maníaco- Pega o Kankoru, alguns teletubies, um vale encantado, aquele aspirador de pó deles e me encontra lá em casa!

Hina: Kimi, pra que raios você quer aquela coisa deles?

Kimi: -saindo- Já viu a bagunça que tá o meu quarto? EU NÃO QUERO ARRUMAR TUDO! RÁPIDO, HINA! SE MEXE!

Hina: Aff... Precisamos de um contra-regra. –vai indo embora- AH! E se não tiver comentários... Ahn... Eu dou um tiro naquele porquinho que a Shizune carrega. E se bobear vai ela junto. Se bem que ela não vai fazer falta. Vai? Ô KIMI! ME ESPERA, PORRA! E ONDE RAIOS EU VOU ARRANJAR UM VALE ENCANTADO? EU NÃO VOU ROBAR DA BARBIE! A ÚLTIMA VEZ AQUELA LOIRA AGUADA ME PROCESSOU QUANDO EU QUEBREI A CARA DELA! KIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

- Aguardem capítulo 5 -


End file.
